


See The Light

by bunnypeach08



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnypeach08/pseuds/bunnypeach08
Summary: Mark's coming back to Korea knowing his grandma's state is getting worse with every passing day. He's been working nonstop and feels really bad he couldn't spend more time with her while she was still in a good state. He wished he could turn back time and throw away the career he was trying to pursue in the States much earlier. His grandma was the only person close to him, his parents died when he was young and it was his grandma who took him and raised him in Korea. She was always supportive about his dreams and was always ready to spoil her precious grandson. When things are getting worse, Mark realizes how self-absorbed he's been, and took her motherly love for granted.While visiting her everyday at the hospice, he got to meet a charming physiotherapist who his grandma just adores: handsome, polite and at times witty Park Jinyoung who brings his grandma a sparkle of light in her monotony. Mark finds himself being drawn by the man's light as well. He ignites something in him what he never thought he would feel. His grandma seems to notice it and decides to take advantage of her situation and tries to bring them together.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Spring Blooms: MarkJin Fic Fest 2020





	See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone who made this ficfest possible. From the mods to the writers and beta readers and up to the readers. I hope everyone enjoys this year's ficfest and let's all stay healthy and safe despite the ongoing pandemic around the world.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta reader hiquchi / haruqchi for helping me finish this entry of mine. If it weren't for you, I seriously dunno where I'd end up. You are awesome! Another special thanks is to my fellow authors who helped me gain confidence and energy in seeing this through. I had a blockage for months and I didn't think I could finish this. You guys are awesome too! Finally, to the person who submitted the prompt, thank you for the beautiful prompt. Once I went through the list, yours just really tugged at my heart and I couldn't help but choose it over all others. I hope I did your prompt justice even if my work wasn't the one you envisioned.
> 
> Happy reading everyone!

Note: Some Chinese words used in this fic:  
Nai/Nainai = grandmother  
Sunzi = grandson  
A yí = aunt/older woman you relate closely to an aunt

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark stepped foot outside the Incheon International Airport, only taking in that he was indeed back on Korean soil after seven years of being in the States. He stayed still momentarily as he was hit by a barrage of memories of his life in Korea before moving away to pursue his supposed dream. 

Breathing in the chilly air of Seoul, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic after everything that happened. Shaking off his thoughts he wrapped himself in his thick coat, protecting his body from the freezing winds of November. Mark then proceeded to walk towards a smiling man who was holding out a paper with Mark’s name, standing by a shiny black car.

“Are you Mr. Mark Tuan?” The man asked as Mark reached him.

“Yes. And you are?” Mark replied, eyeing the man before him. Not that the man looked suspicious, Mark just noticed that the other male was not what you’d normally see in South Korea. He guessed that the man was Asian, yet not a native of Korea. It intrigued Mark who the man was before him as he was expecting a tall guy with distinct moles in his eyes and wore an oversized shirt plus baggy pants combo, not a guy who looked like he lived in the gym and wore muscle tees and skinny jeans.

“Glad to have you back here in Korea. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, but I am Jackson Wang. I live here permanently running my own security firm named Team Wang. I will be your assigned bodyguard, chauffeur and all-around bestie throughout your stay here in Korea.” The guy exclaimed, reaching for Mark’s hand by his side and shaking it vigorously.

This confused the heck out of the Taiwanese-American. First, he didn’t hire any security while preparing for his lengthy trip back to Korea. He thinks that he prepared everything that he needed throughout his stay. Second, it was supposed to be Jaebeom, his neighbor-slash-childhood friend throughout his whole life in Korea who was picking him up at the airport. Third, why was the other male so talkative and cheerful? The situation is really not what Mark has envisioned for himself upon returning.

“Uh...Jackson, hi. I’m sorry, but I’m not getting why you’re here. I did not hire any chauffeur for myself, much less security. I’m not in any danger or anything. And do you perhaps know someone named Im Jaebeom? He was supposed to be the one to pick me up yet I see you here with my name on that piece of paper you’re holding.” Mark explained, noticing that Jackson never let up his close-lipped smile throughout their exchange. Boy was he full of sunshine and energy. Mark was instantly reminded of a puppy with Jackson’s quirks so far.

“I guess Jaebeom didn’t mention it to you but I’m his boyfriend so he asked me a favor to accompany you since he is quite busy right now in the hospital. Since almost all current patients will be stay-in throughout the holiday season, the hospital is really pressed for time arranging everything to perfection. So here I am, offering myself as company. And boy do I dare say that you badly need one. You have this all-serious aura around you. Who better else to remedy that than the Wang Puppy himself? Let’s get your luggage in the trunk so we can go wherever you need to.” Jackson explained lengthily, making Mark’s head spin as he tried his best to catch every word the Hongkong native threw at him in quick succession. 

Throughout Jackson getting his things situated on the trunk of the car, Mark has thought over all what the other male said so far. So Jaebeom has had a boyfriend for God-knows-how-long but didn’t bother to tell Mark about it even though they were talking from time to time. And that he’s so busy at the hospital so the only logical thing Jaebeom could think of was to make his boyfriend pick up Mark and be his companion everywhere he will go. What’s worse is that this Jackson person thinks that Mark actually needs a companion when ever since he was a child, he more often preferred being given his peace and quiet. What kind of thinking did Jaebeom do to lead to this conclusion? Mark will surely give him a thorough scolding when he meets his childhood friend.

After getting themselves situated in the car, with Jackson being in the driver’s seat while Mark was riding shotgun, they drove off. It was weird that Mark felt uncomfortable at the idea of riding at the back of the car while Jackson was driving. If it was just a service person, he wouldn’t even think about it but maybe it was because the person he’s with won’t just be a complete stranger while he was in Korea. Jackson is important in his friend’s life so Mark might as well try his best to befriend and know the Hongkong native.

“So, how long have you and Jaebeom been together? He hasn’t mentioned anything to me about being taken, much less a guy being his chosen life partner. Don’t take this the wrong way though. I’m not appalled or anything. Just curious since looking back through my memories with Jaebeom, he has never mentioned having any interest in guys.” Mark asked, trying his best to calm down the nerves he was feeling. It’s been quite some time since he had a casual conversation with someone other than his work colleagues and seniors.

Jackson laughed heartily before replying. “That guy seriously. And don’t worry. I’m not easily offended by things. Also, you looked and sounded genuinely confused about it that I believe you. Well, where do I begin? We’ve been together for two years now but have known each other for five years. It started when I was head security for a high profile celebrity who got death threats because of a scandal and one time, he got hit by a running car that he was hospitalized for two months. I met Jaebeom then. He was still a doctor-in-training back then but he was really diligent in his duties that I could not help appreciate him. Not to mention that he wasn’t really hard on the eyes either.” At that, Jackson winked at Mark which made the latter chuckle at the former’s playfulness.

“Once I started noticing him more and more, I thought for a moment that I wanted that in my life. Not a doctor, mind you, but someone who’s really passionate in caring for people not just because it was expected of them. And with that decision made, I made known of my interest for him and pursued him even though he kept on rejecting me at every chance, saying ‘I’m flattered but I don’t swing that way’. But you know what made me stay and love the hell out of him?" Jackson asked, briefly looking at Mark to see him shake his head in response before facing the road again. 

"It’s because ever since becoming his friend, he would always be concerned for me because of the job I was in. Constantly asking where I am, how I was doing, telling me to take care of myself and scolding me when I get myself hurt or sick. Even if all those were meant as a friendly concern for my well-being, I really believed that underneath all of his false bravado and tough guy facade, Jaebeom truly and genuinely cared for me. Much more than anyone else in my life, well aside from my parents of course. So even with my one-sided love, I endured everything to remain by his side. And I guess what I did eventually worked." At that, Jackson smiled, reliving that precious memory which was a turning point in his and Jaebeom's lives.

"Two years ago while I was on my way back to Korea after an out-of-country work, news broke out that an unidentified plane en-route to Korea crash-landed somewhere in the Pacific which seemed to push forth Jaebeom’s feelings for me. Once I landed and had reopened my phone, there were hundreds of texts and missed calls from him. When I was about to call him what was wrong, someone tackled me to a hug by the exit of the arrival terminal. He was crying and kept on mumbling that he thought he had lost me. I feel for the families of the victims of that unidentified plane but that day, I thought I was the luckiest guy alive to finally receive the love from the person I longed for the most. But yeah, that’s basically the gist of my and Jaebeom’s story. Sorry if it dragged long.” Jackson finished, chuckling.

Hearing all of this, Mark was amazed by their story. But then again looking back, Jaebeom never really expressed his interest in hooking up with anyone. Mark was always the more hopeless romantic out of the two of them so in a way, Mark thought that it suited Jaebeom to fall for a person who truly loved and accepted him rather than someone who went for his stature and looks.

“Wow. I guess congratulations is in order. I am happy for you both that you found love where you least expected it.” Mark smiled.

“That means so much to me, man. I know you and Jaebeom are the ones who are originally friends, but I don’t see why the two of us can’t be friends too. You seem like a cool and fun person to be around.” Jackson offered.

“I think being friends with you would bring me lots of trouble, yet I think it sounds great. Thanks, Jackson.” Mark answered, smiling. Maybe, Jaebeom really did pick a good one as his life partner.The guy may be outrageously quirky, yet he can still hold serious conversations as a mature person.

“Great then! Watch us be best friends then. I tell you we’ll be unstoppable.” Jackson exclaimed, making Mark laugh at the guy’s enthusiasm and overall positive energy. “Oh, and about your love life? I believe it’s coming real soon. I have a gut feeling about it. And in my line of work? I’ve learned to trust what my gut says about things.” Jackson added.

Mark remained silent after that, looking out of the car window. Not that he wasn’t ruling out the possibility of finding the love of his life, it’s just that love is not what he’s back in Korea for. The only reason he’s even back is because of the one person who’s the most important in Mark’s life. He doesn’t see love being able to mix well with his situation right now.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“Thanks for the ride and company Jacks! I’ll call you tomorrow when I need you to take me somewhere. Seriously, you’re awesome for agreeing on taking me everywhere I need to. Promise, I’ll look up for a rental in the coming days so I won’t hassle you too much.”

“No problem Markie! Really, it’s not a hassle at all. I don’t have any pressing matters at work anyway so it’s perfect for me to hang around and just chill, you know? See you tomorrow man! I’ll pick up JB now at the hospital.” Jackson waved him off.

“Sure! Drive safe. Tell Jaebeom I said hello and that I arrived safely okay? I’ll probably crash once I get to bed.” Mark laughed, waving Jackson off as he drives away from Mark’s old home.

Sighing, Mark turned around to get a proper look at his old home. Memories upon memories of his childhood and teenage years bombarded him, making him pause. Looking at the house, nothing much has changed even through all these years of being away. The metal fences that surrounded the borders of the lot were still painted white. The same plants that dotted the garden were still all beautiful and lush. The pristine and somewhat modern design of the house made it look as if it hasn’t been touched by any disaster through the years, making onlookers appreciate it on sight. Surely, the upkeep of the house hasn’t been neglected. And why wouldn’t it? The people who lived in the house have always been really good at taking care of things, with Mark included in the list.

After a few minutes of standing outside the door, Mark shrugged off his thoughts with a sigh. Then, rang the doorbell to signal the only person who could possibly be at home now that he’s finally here. Several seconds passed before the door opened and a tired-looking middle-aged woman appeared before him. The woman visibly relaxed at seeing Mark, somehow softening her features to lessen the worry lines on her face.

“A yí Mich. I’m home.” Mark greeted, smiling at the second-most crucial person in his life. Mich Lim has been Mark’s and his grandma’s caretaker ever since his parents died. The woman standing before him was a much-needed addition to Mark’s small family as she had helped them get through those rough patches early on. Much like Mark’s loss, his A yí had gone through her own loss as well with her husband dying of early age before they were able to start their own family. Through divine blessing perhaps that Mark and his grandma were able to meet Mich back then and formed their own unexpected yet perfect family.

“Mark, my boy! I’m so relieved you’re finally here. I believe Ma would be happier and more driven to get better with you around to lift our spirits. Come in, come in! Have you eaten already? Aigoo… You look thinner than when we last saw each other. Come eat for a bit. I cooked some soup earlier for Ma’s dinner.” Mich took his coat, touching Mark’s arms, face and anywhere that she can to point out the male’s thin physique.

“Hey I’m just lean not thin. I have muscles, you know.” Mark joked, chuckling and flexing his arms to show off that he has some meat in him. “Thanks, but I already ate with Jackson a while ago A yí. I’m still feeling some jet lag so I think I’ll just sleep it off. I need to get up early tomorrow to visit Ma and Pa before coming down to the hospital.” He added, getting a nod from Mich.

“Fine then. But you will eat the breakfast I’ll be cooking tomorrow. Knowing you, you’ve probably been living off of only bread and coffee as breakfast all these years of living by yourself. Go sleep hun. Your room is clean and ready for you since yesterday.” Mich ordered him but before she could turn around, Mark pulled her face towards him and kissed her cheeks which stunned the woman.

“Thanks A yí. And goodnight!” Mark ran upstairs after that as quickly as he could manage while carrying his heavy luggage.

“After all these years you’re still a woman flatterrer Yi-En!” Mark can hear Mich’s shout from downstairs which made him chuckle. Mark can’t help but think that he misses this aspect of being at home.

Finally closing the door to his room, Mark let out a tired sigh. A 14-hour flight really took out the energy from him. So much was his fatigue that he did not even think of cleaning up before sleep. He just approached the soft mattress of his bed and stripped off his garments, leaving him only in his boxers then laying down. Mark grunted in appreciation at the thought of finally being able to sleep. A few minutes later, he was sleeping soundly as he dreamt of happy and warm memories of his childhood.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Sounds of leaves crunching can be heard as Mark walked the silent grounds of the cemetery the next morning. For some reason, he was feeling really nervous visiting his parents. And why wouldn't he? He had a lot to make up for. 

Reaching his parents' mausoleum, he knelt down and placed the flowers he brought before coming over. Mark looked lovingly at the happy picture of his parents displayed as the centerpiece before breathing deeply for a bit to calm himself.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. How are you guys doing? A lot of time has passed already, yet I still miss you guys every single day." At that, tears started to form in Mark's eyes as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. 

"I'm sorry for being away all this time. I was too stubborn to see what my actions back then would result to. There are so many things I could have helped with here. Not that I was truly happy there. There was something always missing." Mark stopped, sniffing and trying his best to not bawl in front of his parents.

"I promise things will be different this time around. I'll do my best to take care of Grandma and A yí. So pls don't take any of them away from me just yet. I have a lot to make up for with them too, okay? I'll be heading to Nai now. I'm happy I was able to talk with you guys today. I love you Mom and Dad. Always." Mark bowed then stood up, composing himself for a few minutes before going back to the car where Jackson's waiting.

Looking at the grand expanse of the hospital in front of him, Mark couldn't help but be reminded of the dreaded call he received a few weeks ago.

Mark was exhausted for the day. Being bossed around on the studio nonstop then unexpectedly having to fill in for his coworker for not showing up during his shift at his part-time job did a number on him. It was already 10pm in Los Angeles, and Mark was yawning all the way home when out of the blue, his phone rang and he saw on the screen A yì Mich calling him. He quickly accepted the call and his face turned white as dread filled him hearing his A yì sobbing on the phone.

"A yí what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Sniffing, Mich answered, "Mark… it's Ma. She… she had a heart attack this morning." At that, she stopped as she was having a hard time not to sob. Mark drew in a large breath hearing this news, his eyes already pouring hot tears down his face.

"She's resting at the hospital right now. But, the doctor who examined her said that the attack on her heart was severe so they will make her stay here for a few weeks or several if her condition doesn't stabilize. The doctor also mentioned that she will be prone to more attacks in the future if her failing health continues." After that, Mark couldn't contain his feelings anymore as they both sobbed on the phone.

Mark was brought back to the present as he felt a hand land on his shoulder. "Hey Mark, you okay? You were looking overwhelmed there for a moment." Jackson softly said.

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks Jacks. Come on." Mark gratefully replied.

Mark, along with Jackson, walked through the white pristine corridors of Asan Medical Center looking for the Coronary Care Unit where his grandmother is currently staying. Upon reaching the reception desk of the CCU, he immediately walked up to the nurse stationed there.

"Hi, my name is Mark Tuan. I would like to visit my grandmother Lauren Tuan who was admitted here for cardiac arrest." Mark asked politely.

"Did I hear someone mention halmeoni's name?" A man around Mark's age in a lab coat appeared from a connecting hallway. The guy had raven black hair, striking brown eyes and was wearing a dimpled smile showing off his eye whiskers that Mark found adorable. One look at the guy and Mark can only describe him as devastatingly handsome. Mark felt his heart race seeing him, somehow feeling flutters in his stomach for having a good-looking guy smile at him.

"Hey Jinyoung!" Mark heard Jackson call out to Mystery Guy.

"Hey Jackson. Are you looking for Jaebeom?" Mystery guy replied, directing his smile and attention to Jackson. This somehow gave Mark the chance to breathe somewhat normally again for being preoccupied at meeting the handsome stranger.

"Not yet. I'm accompanying Mark here to visit his grandma. Jinyoung, meet Mark." Jackson introduced, pulling Mark to get closer to him and Jinyoung.

"Hi, I'm Park Jinyoung. A physiotherapist here. I heard you mention halmeoni Lauren's name?" Jinyoung said, making Mark feel nervous again at being subjected to the doctor's attention.

"Uhm hi. I'm Mark Tuan. Yeah, she's my grandmother." Mark answered. He wanted to slap himself at his uncool introduction. For some reason, it mattered to him that Jinyoung's first impression of him would be good.

At Mark's answer, Jinyoung's smile grew larger, making the latter's eye whiskers more prominent and making Mark swoon again.

"You're in luck. I was just about to check up on her. I can accompany you to her room if you'd like?" Jinyoung offered.

Mark was silent, staring at Jinyoung for a few moments when Jackson smirkingly elbowed him, urging him to answer the question.

"Uhm... uh yeah. That would be great. Thanks for the help Jinyoung-ssi." Mark gratefully said, smiling at Jinyoung and seeing that smile be reciprocated by the other male.

"So… halmeoni? Why do you call my grandma that?" Mark started while the three of them walked.

"Oh does that bother you? It's just Lauren-ssi's one of the very warm-hearted patients we have here and I've taken a liking to her as she treats me like her own grandson. I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries." Jinyoung apologized, showing a cute pout which Mark can't help but appreciate silently.

"Oh no, it doesn't bother me at all. I'm just surprised at hearing you call her like that really. I'm guessing you guys have grown close throughout her stay here for her to be allowing you to call her that. Thank you for taking care of her by the way." Mark smiled gratefully knowing his grandma's stubbornness which may give the doctors here a hard time taking care of her.

"No need for thanks. I genuinely love taking care of your grandma during our daily routine since she always had the best stories to share. Most of them include you and your lovely family. Goes to show how much she loves you all to be doing her best to recover as quickly as she can." Jinyoung softly replied.

Mark swallowed at that, feeling overwhelmed at hearing his grandma exert so much effort to be healthy. "Thank you." He mumbled softly, expressing his gratitude again. Jinyoung only smiled at him in response.

Upon reaching a certain room, Jinyoung stopped them. "Wait here for a bit. I wanna surprise her for your arrival. She's been eagerly waiting for it ever since she heard news of you coming home." With that, Jinyoung entered the room first, leaving Mark and Jackson alone in the corridor.

"So… I've been watching silently throughout your exchange with Jinyoung. It seems you're a little smitten with him, don't you think Markie?" Jackon teased, wagging his eyebrows at Mark.

Mark groaned at the other's teasing. "Jackson, please stop. I just found Jinyoung a little bit good-looking okay? Doesn't mean I have a crush on him." Mark indignantly whisper-shouted for fear of being heard by others.

"Riiiiiiiight. Little bit. You're not fooling me Markie. I have an eye for these things. I mean, why not right? Jinyoung's a hot bachelor and a doctor to boot. Plus he's the commitment type so you're in luck." Jackson laughed mischievously, making Mark think of a laughing hyena on one of those animal channel documentaries.

"I'm not even sure he's into guys? Much less into me for that matter." Mark weakly rebutted, blocking out the small ray of hope blossoming in him at the possibility of having something with the handsome physiotherapist.

"I told you Markie. I was silently watching the entire time. You're not the only one smitten here." Jackson replied.

"Stop it Jacks, okay?" Mark frustratingly answered, ending the conversation. Mark is in Korea to take care of his sick grandmother, not to start a relationship with one of his grandma's doctors. He kept repeating that inside his head until the emotions that bubbled inside him were squashed.

Mark came to attention again when he saw the door being opened by a smiling Jinyoung. "Are you ready?" Jinyoung asked. And boy was that a loaded question. Mark couldn't help but think that there were a thousand different meanings behind that question. Shaking his thoughts off, Mark only nodded smiling.

"Halmeoni, here's your surprise! He's the one you've been eagerly waiting for." Jinyoung exclaimed happily, letting Mark through so he could be seen from the inside.

Mark immediately zoomed in on the petite woman sitting on the bed. Mark knows how his grandma looks since he calls every few weeks or so but the woman he sees in front of him right now looks frail and tired, more so than all these years in which Mark saw her. She grew thinner and had more prominent worry lines around her face. Yet with all these changes, Mark can't help but tear up at the smiling woman in front of him.

Mark ran to her and hugged her delicately, seemingly forgotten all the people around him. He's feeling a myriad of emotions but at the top of it all was immense relief. Relief that his grandma is still here. Worn out but smiling and hugging Mark. He didn't even care at this point that he was crying. He was just really happy having to hold this important person in his life after everything they've gone through.

"Nai, I'm here. I'm sorry for taking so long but I'm here. I'll take much better care of you than I did in the past. I'm so sorry… so sorry." Mark mumbled through his tears, softly caressing his grandma's face as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Sunzi, my handsome, talented Yi-En. Why are you crying? I am still here. Don't cry now. I am happy that you're finally home." Lauren softly said, looking lovingly at Mark while wiping the tears off her grandson's face.

Once Mark calmed down at having his reunion with his grandmother, he sat down on the chair beside the bed and held his grandma's hand while caressing it gently with his fingers. He only noticed after that there were two nurses joined by Jinyoung and Jackson standing by the foot of his grandma's bed. He suddenly became shy at having all these people watch his moment earlier with his grandma.

"Awwww don't be shy. We all had tears in our eyes seeing your exchange earlier with Lauren-ssi. By the way, I'm one of her nurses here. I usually accompany one of the doctors when doing routine checkups and making sure Lauren-ssi takes her meds at the right time. My name's Hannah." The nurse with a clipboard in her hands introduced herself, smiling softly at Mark.

"And I'm Teej. I'm more of the hands-on nurse as I'm directly assigned to Lauren-ssi as her personal helper. Nice to finally meet you after hearing all about you from her. You're all she passionately talks about." The other female nurse introduced herself with a warm smile also on her face.

Mark stood up, still holding onto his grandma's hand, and bowed deeply at the two nurses. "I'm Mark Tuan, her only grandson. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for taking care of her all this time while I wasn't around. You have no idea how much she means to me so thank you. Thank you so much." Mark answered smiling which earned him warm smiles from the two nurses.

"Well we better get going. We're currently doing rounds on all the patients here. Since Dr. Park's here, you're both in good hands. We'll be taking our leave. Again, it was nice meeting you Mark-ssi." Hannah excused.

"Lauren-ssi, if there's anything you need for me, please don't hesitate to press on the button by your bedside. I'll just check on the others. Mark-ssi, it was my pleasure meeting you." Teej uttered.

"Markie since you're here, I'll go look for JB now. Your grandma already knows me anyways since JB's one of her doctors too. Halmeoni, it was so nice seeing you again. Seems like you're buffing up again through your exercises with Jinyoung. Take it easy otherwise you'll surpass even me in the muscle department." Jackson cheekily said, walking towards Lauren to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yah Jackson Wang. You're such a flatterrer. Go to your boy now. Tell him to come here so he can talk with Mark personally after all this time." Lauren laughed, smacking Jackson in the arm which had the latter laughing also.

"Owww owww. That iron arm of yours is so heavy. I think it'll bruise." Jackson acted dramatically, pouting.

"Scram Wang Puppy. Go find and fetch your boyfriend, would you? I'd like to tend to my patient now." Jinyoung shooed Jackson out of the room to which Jackson just laughed at.

Once the three left, Jinyoung proceeded to ask Lauren about what she was feeling and was she executing her exercise routine properly. Mark could only look on and smile at the way his grandma and Jinyoung talk and laugh, truly seeing that Jinyoung has indeed grown really close with his grandmother.

"So it seems that you've started the day well halmeoni. I'll drop by in the afternoon to help you with your routine. Make sure to take plenty of rest until then. I'll leave you and Mark-ssi to give you some quality alone time." Jinyoung said, kissing Lauren's cheek afterwards.

"Actually Jinyoung, I am feeling a little tired from my morning routine earlier. I wanna take a rest for a bit before Mich comes later for lunch. I'm sure Mark doesn't have anything to do for the day so could you do me a favor and kindly give him company until then? I'm sure he'll just be bored here watching me sleep, not to mention creepy." Lauren smirked, mischievously laughing at her grandson's reaction to her words.

"Yaaa! Nai what are you talking about?" Mark incredulously responded. Mark's facing two dilemmas at the moment. First is the fact that his grandmother was being her cheeky self again by trying to get Mark and Jinyoung together for reasons unknown to him. Second is that he's feeling quite nervous about spending the next few hours or so with Jinyoung doing God knows what.

"Mark, you'll be staying for longer right?" Now suddenly his grandma's serious which made Mark's eyes widen a bit. He knew that what she's mentioning was his stay in Korea and not in the hospital.

"I… yes Nai. But-" Mark started to respond but was immediately cut off by his grandma smiling mischievously again. "Good then we have all the time to bond and talk some other time. But I believe Jinyoung here is a busy man so you should take some time to gain friends while you're here and he's free as of the moment. As for you Jinyoung, don't lie boy I know your schedule and I'm your last patient to check up on for this morning. With that said, I want to ask the two of you to go and leave me be on my beauty rest. Don't make me repeat myself, am I clear on that?" With the unveiled threat of her words, both guys nodded without a word and slowly left the room of the loving yet scary elderly woman.

Before Mark was able to close the door, both males heard Lauren shouting, "Enjoy your time boys. Make sure to get to know each other. I'll know immediately if you didn't."

Once they were finally out into the hallways, both of them chuckled at the sudden turn of events. "I'm sorry about my grandma. She can be quite a bit of a character sometimes. You don't really have to accompany me if you have matters to attend to. I can handle myself." Mark excused, rubbing his neck out of habit when he's nervous.

Jinyoung chuckled cutely, hiding his laugh behind his hand. "No worries. To be honest, I would love to hang out with you to get to know better but I don't know how to word it in a way that won't make me pathetic. It's just… for the whole duration that halmeoni was here, you were all who and what she talked about. Raving on and on about where you were, what you're doing, how far you've come. And being a person who loves halmeoni for her strength and personality, I couldn't help myself but be intrigued of the person who lights up her world like no other. So if you're okay with spending time with a boring physiotherapist such as me, then I'd be really glad about it." Jinyoung smiled at Mark again, showing those swoon-worthy eye whiskers.

Mark suddenly became nervous at that. A part of him didn't want to disappoint Jinyoung by failing to uphold his high expectations of him, knowing that Mark was still unimpressive career-wise since he wasn't really being completely honest with his stories to his Nainai and A yí through their occasional video calls. But the other part was feeling really happy at the thought that somehow, an individual wants to genuinely know more about Mark as a person. Not to mention that Mark can't seem to understand why he keeps gravitating towards Jinyoung. There's just something about his grandma's physiotherapist that feels warm and inviting every time Mark's around him.

It totally surprised Mark when he answered, "I don't think you're boring at all Jinyoung. I would love to hang out with you if you're really not busy." At that, Mark saw a beautiful smile blossom from Jinyoung's lips which made his heart thump wildly in his chest. God, he's so screwed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"So you're a hyung." Jinyoung teased Mark.

"I'm only older by one year. Don't say it like I'm ancient." Mark groaned. They were both sitting at the pastry shop in front of the hospital. So far, they only did some introductions like birthdays, age and hobbies since they were silent throughout their walk towards the shop. Mark thought the silence would be uncomfortable considering Mark's awkwardness in social situations but oddly enough, it wasn't. He didn't feel the need to fill the silence with unnecessary babble which he was glad about. It was just nice sharing a private space with another person.

"Just kidding hyung. So you like sweets? Considering you ordered hot cocoa and a doughnut." Jinyoung continued, taking a sip from his vanilla latté.

"I kinda have a sweet tooth so yeah I love sweets. How about you?" Mark replied in return.

"When it's cake and ice cream, yeah I love eating sweets. So… can I ask something personal?" Jinyoung asked nervously.

Mark swallowed nervously at that. Ever since he was a teen, Mark's not a person who can easily share something personal to another. But he really wanted to be as honest as he could to the younger so he only nodded in response.

"So when I mentioned earlier about wanting to know more about you because of Lauren-ssi's stories, you seemed kinda nervous and afraid. I actually thought you'd decline my offer after I uttered those words. Can I ask what made you react like that?" Jinyoung softly asked, fingers playing with each other by the table.

"You know how it is when you're far away from family and you don't want them to worry so the only thing you could think of saying to them was that you're doing fine and everything was going exactly as planned? That's how it was for me." Mark started, staring outside through the windows. He didn't want to see Jinyoung's reaction at this point. "It was selfish of me to do so I know but at the time, I wanted to do my best first before calling it quits so I'll have no regrets in the future. I went there to fulfill my dreams and if I shared to them early on that I was having a hard time fulfilling what I set out to do there, they'd have convinced me to come back home and I was not sure I could deny them of that." Mark swallowed nervously before braving himself to look at Jinyoung's eyes. Delicate eyes were looking back at him softly.

"Did those dreams of yours stick?" Jinyoung asked, albeit curiously not pointedly. Mark would have taken offense if not for the genuine expression the other's wearing when asking that question.

"I… I'm not so sure now to be honest, looking back that is." Mark answered softly, fiddling with his fingers. Jinyoung nodded in response.

"You know… dreams aren't supposed to be one-dimensional. They change and evolve too along with the person who's envisioning them. Stubbornly sticking to a particular dream when one has already changed would only result to suffering. Just saying, you know? I've had my fair share of those both from personal experience and from the people I care about. But if I was put into the same situation, I would have picked the same course of action you did. And I admire you for staying strong all these years. I'm not so sure I could have stuck it out for that long. And just so you know, when you eventually confess the things you omitted to your family, I think they'll just be mad a bit because you had to brave all of that alone when you could have had them as a support. Your family seems like that type in my opinion." Jinyoung added, reaching out his hand towards Mark's and squeezing it. Jinyoung's hand lingered for a moment before letting go and going back to touching the rim of his cup. Nonetheless, Mark felt warm all over just with that short moment of theirs. Here he was sharing his deepest fear as of the moment yet Mark can't help but feel invigorated at Jinyoung's words. Mark can't remember a single time when his Nainai and A yí didn't support him in his wishes so why was he afraid of seeking it from them when he needed it the most?

"I guess you're right. I'm gonna chalk it up to my stubbornness for not seeing it earlier." Mark chuckled lightly. "Thank you for your words Jinyoung." He added, smiling.

"Hey no need to thank me. I actually wanna thank you for sharing this piece of yourself with me." Jinyoung replied, also smiling.

"Hey Mark and Jinyoung! Can we join you guys?!" Both of them turned towards the source of that obnoxious voice. Seeing Jackson and Jaebeom approaching them with the former waving enthusiastically while the latter was just smiling comfortably.

"I guess our quiet time will be over now that Jackson's here." Jinyoung whispered, making Mark chuckle.

Once the couple approached Mark and Jinyoung's table, Mark shared a hug with Jaebeom. "Markie, can you sit beside Jinyoungie? I want to sit beside my boyfie." Jackson requested, smiling mischievously. Jaebeom could only laugh at his boyfriend's antics.

"Jackson, what did I tell you about calling me that? Stop it." Jinyoung reprimanded the puppy-like human. Mark could only chuckle as the two started bickering but complied with Jackson's request anyways.

"So Mark. How are you? Been a long time right?" Jaebeom asked, smiling and losing his eyes in the process.

"Oh you know. Same old same old. Not much has changed with me anyways. But look at you. Ho-ho. You've gotten yourself a life partner. Why didn't you share that important piece of information Jaebeom?" Mark cheekily said, trying to tease his childhood friend.

"That's right Beomie. Why didn't you tell Markie about me? Were you ashamed of me?" Jackson added dramatically, goading his boyfriend further and making Mark and Jinyoung laugh heartily.

Jaebeom groaned in response. "Could you stop it Jackson? You know how much I love you. I've even introduced you to my parents so don't start with these antics of yours with me." Jaebeom exclaimed. Jackson only sighed happily at that and linked their hands together.

"My Beomie is such a sap. You could never tell with his bad boy looks." Jackson quipped, laughter still emanating from Mark and Jinyoung.

"You shut it Wang. And as for you Mark, we never had time to talk for much longer than a few minutes considering how busy we were. My and Jackson's story is not something that can be summarized in that span of a time so yeah, forgive me for not sharing it with you." Jaebeom finished. That was quite true now that Mark thought about it. With the time difference between Korea and LA, it's hard getting a decent opportunity to talk for longer periods.

"You're soooooo getting laid tonight." Jackson whisper-shouted passionately, looking into Jaebeom which made the latter flush in response. This earned another laugh from their companions.

"Ya Jackson! Could you not embarrass me here?" Jaebeom groaned.

"To be honest JB, Jackson has indeed given you some personality at the very least. If you could remember yourself pre-Jackson Wang, you weren't this easy-going as you are now." Jinyoung added, chuckling.

"Yeah yeah he changed me for the better yada yada. Now where is my damn tea? I need something to calm myself down." Jaebeom said, rolling his eyes. Again, eliciting laughter across the table.

Today ended up being a good one, great even, despite starting it off emotionally taxing, Mark thought. After his 'impromptu double-date' with Jinyoung and the JackBeom couple, Jackson's words not Mark's, they all had a healthy delicious lunch cooked by A yì Mich in Nai's room. After lunch, Mark accompanied Jinyoung to walk Nai around the hospital's premises for 30 minutes as her afternoon exercise routine then having her leg and foot muscles massaged by Jinyoung to relieve Nai of aches from the strenuous walk. Before going back home, Mark spent some time feeding his grandma some apple slices and making sure everything was okay with her.

Still, as Mark lay down in his bed for the night, he's still plagued by his omissions to his family. He can't help but be afraid of disappointing or angering them. All the same, his mind kept on drifting back to Jinyoung's words earlier. Despite his internal turmoil, he felt relief and warmth spreading through him as he let himself be comforted by the physiotherapist's words. And as Mark drift off to sleep that night, he only dreamt of dimpled smiles and eye whiskers.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The next two weeks go by like this as if in a routine. Mark visiting his parents at the cemetery in the morning before going to the hospital to check up on his grandma and bringing some fruits for her and her nurses, Hannah and Teej, Mark and Jinyoung spending an hour at the pastry shop laughing and just enjoying each other's company as they shared stories back and forth to get to know each other, Mark eating a home-cooked lunch made by A yí with Nai, A yí, Jinyoung, Jaebeom and Jackson, Mark accompanying Jinyoung and his grandma on their afternoon walk around the premises, and Mark feeding his grandma some fruit slices before going home.

Mark's not sure when it exactly happened but he had become really close with Jinyoung to the point that they're comfortable enough for physical touches such as hugging, arm slinging on each other's shoulders, and leaning into each other when just hanging out or laughing to their hearts' content. He remembered that one time Jinyoung surprised him from behind by hugging Mark and whispering in his ears, "Hi Mark-hyung". It's safe to say Mark had goosebumps erupt all over his skin at that act of the younger. Mark eventually concluded that Jinyoung was a fan of physical affection, always giving it and always wanting it given back which Mark had no problem reciprocating.

Each day that passed, Mark can't help but feel lighter and lighter. He's not sure whether it's because of finally being back home with his family or because of the warm presence of the funny yet kind physiotherapist he keeps spending time with. Maybe it was a bit of both, Mark concluded. Yet he still has to resolve some things to fully embrace the happiness he's come to experience as of late. He didn't want to prolong withholding himself from speaking the truth to his family any longer.

Which is why he's excusing himself one morning from his usual pastry shop 'dates' with Jinyoung. "Jinyoung I'm sorry if I'm not free to join you at the pastry shop. I need to meet someone for some important matters." Mark apologized, still in his grandma's room. At his announcement, he saw Jinyoung's face fall but the latter still gave an understanding smile and nod.

"It's okay Mark. If it's really important, why would I restrict you from going? There are other days anyways. I'll be excusing myself now. Be back for lunch?" Jinyoung uttered softly, silently asking if Mark would be able to join the others for lunch.

"Definitely. I'll be quick I promise." Mark reassured the other smiling, finally making Jinyoung give out his genuine smile.

Once Jinyoung left the room, his grandmother hounded on him. "Who are you meeting huh? Why did you choose that meeting over spending time with Jinyoung? Out with it Yi-En!" His grandmother exclaimed, repeatedly hitting Mark on the arm.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it Nai. Your arm's heavy." Mark protested.

"Not until you tell me what's that meeting all about. Starting with the 'who' part." Lauren uttered haughtily, crossing her arms on her chest.

Mark chuckled. "It's nothing too serious Nai. I just need to finalize some things before I share them all with you. I believe it's the best way for us moving forward. You do know I love you and A yí and that I'll do anything to make you guys happy right?" He added, smiling and hugging his grandma.

He heard his grandma humph at his statement making him chuckle again. "But what about Jinyoung?" At that, Mark stopped and looked at his grandmother questioningly.

"What do you mean by that?" Mark swallowed nervously.

Lauren sighed. "You don't fool me my Sunzi. I can see how happy and alive you've been ever since being back here. I mean I know that happiness has something to do with me and Mich but I know there's another person contributing to that. Which is why I'm asking what about Jinyoung?" At that, Lauren looked at Mark in the eyes seriously. Much so than any time she did in the past.

"I… I don't know yet Nai. I mean, I know for myself that Jinyoung has become more than just another person in my life. But… I think I need to fix some things for now before I allow myself to think and feel about Jinyoung in that way. He doesn't deserve any less than the best I could give and right now, I'm not sure I can give it. I don't wanna rush what's between us just because he makes me feel happy and all those other things. I don't wanna waste my opportunity with him because I know I'll come to regret it if I do. So please understand if I don't act on my feelings just yet." Mark breathed deeply after his lengthy explanation. 

All of it's true. Jinyoung eventually became more than just another person to interact with in Mark's life in the weeks he'd come to know the warm-hearted physiotherapist. Mark accepted long ago that he wouldn't be able to control himself around the younger just because of the other's overall kind nature and comforting presence. Mark hadn't felt anything like this before for another person and he's sure it's because Jinyoung's a unique person in his own right. Much like a daisy in a field of roses. Or like a lone shining star in a rather starless night. One can't help but seek him out and be attracted to his unique presence.

Mark seemed to placate his grandmother with his answer as she gave him a nod and an encouraging smile. "Thank you for being honest with me Yi-En. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm pushing you outside of your comfort zone. It's because oftentimes, you lose opportunities when you're too afraid to risk it all. But I can see that you've been thinking about this for quite some time now and I'm proud that you're focusing on fixing all those issues for yourself to be the best version you can be."

Sighing, she continued. "But all the same, don't think that you're all alone in this. You have many people who are willing to support and help you. Ever since you were a kid, you have always been too self-reliant. Doing things on your own even if it seemed impossible. It's high time that you learn when you can do things on your own and when you can do things with people by your side. This is not about belittling your capabilities but about accepting that you're human too. You will make mistakes along the way and there's nothing wrong with embracing that aspect of being human. Just remember that you don't have to carry all that burden within yourself okay?" Lauren uttered softly, stroking Mark's cheek gently.

Mark could only nod in reply as he hugged his grandma, overwhelmed with her words. Even when Mark was still hiding some things from her and the others, she knew that Mark was still handling things alone just because it's within his nature to do so. Just goes to show how much Mark underestimated the person who raised him all these years.

"I'll do my best Nai. I don't wanna worry you guys any longer. I'll be going ahead now. Please take a rest before lunch." Mark softly said, laying down his grandma so she can sleep for a bit.

"Be safe okay Yi-En?" Lauren muttered softly, slowly succumbing to sleep before finally closing her eyes, breathing evenly.

"I will Nai." Mark kissed her forehead then finally went outside. While walking towards the exit, he dialed up Jackson's phone number. Once the call went through, "Hey Jacks. Are you free right now? I'm meeting an agent in a few minutes and I need some help looking at some clear spaces near the hospital. Would you be down for it?"

"Yeah sure Mark. Wait for me at the parking lot. I'll pick you up." Jackson answered.

"Thanks Jackson. Will do." Mark dropped the call. Once he was outside the hospital, Mark breathed in deeply and smiled. Time to make some changes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
It was the first of December when it happened. It was supposed to be a day to look forward to. Temperature in Seoul was continuing to drop as each day passed. Snow was predicted to fall that day, making children and adults alike excited in anticipating the first snowfall day in Korea. The hustle and bustle of the working population were prevalent in the streets and malls of the city for last minute shopping of Christmas gifts and whatnot.

Mark was still in the cemetery visiting his parents when he received a call from the hospital's CCU reception. He quickly bowed and prayed his thanks to his parents before walking outside the mausoleum and answering the call.

"Hello?" Mark answered.

"Is this Mr. Mark Tuan? Grandson of patient Lauren Tuan?" A female voice asked.

"Yes I am. Did something happen?" Mark voiced worryingly.

"Unfortunately, yes. Upon waking up earlier, one of her nurses noticed Lauren-ssi's difficulty in breathing so they postponed her morning exercise. But a few minutes into her breakfast, she experienced another episode of cardiac arrest. She was quickly brought to the ER afterwards. As of now, no news of her condition as the doctors are still inside the room with her so we are calling all contacts listed under name to inform the situation at hand." She said softly, uttering each word as delicately as possible to somehow calm the person she's talking to despite the gravity of the situation.

Mark sucked in a breath. Shaking, he answered, "I'll be right there. Thank you for updating me of the situation." With that, he ended the call and quickly went to the car where Jackson's waiting.

Once Mark informed Jackson of what happened, they quickly headed for the hospital. While on the way, Mark scanned his phone and saw two unread messages. One was from his A yí and one was from Jinyoung. He opened his A yí's message first.

A yì Mich: Mark I'm on my way right now to the hospital. Please be careful on your way. Ma will get through this okay? Let's believe in her strength.

At that, tears started to form in Mark's eyes but he refused to succumb to it just yet. Wiping his eyes, he typed 'Pls be careful on your way too A yí' and hit send.

Next, Mark opened Jinyoung's message.

My Peach PJY: Jaebeom rushed out earlier telling me that something happened to halmeoni. I was worried so I rushed after him but he was too preoccupied to answer me properly. But then, I saw him go straight in the ER so I pieced it together. As much as I'm worried about halmeoni, I'm also worried for you. Are you on your way?

Mark's chest tightened reading Jinyoung's message. In an attempt to be positive, Mark thought that the nurse may have mistaken his grandma for another patient and that upon Mark's arrival in his grandma's room, she would still be there, smiling and waiting for that hug they always shared when meeting. But actually confirming what happened with someone he knew, with someone he trusted, his heart twisted painfully. Much like that time he first received news of his grandma getting a heart attack and being hospitalized right after.

Right when things were starting to get better. His grandma was showing improved signs of being healthy after weeks of a healthy diet and an exercise routine. Mark was currently in the process of finalizing some things so he could finally come out to his family with his omissions through the years of being away. Right when Mark was finally allowing some progress between him and Jinyoung. But apparently, he needs to be punished some more. For what exactly he didn't know.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Mark and Jackson quickly charged up to the main reception and inquired about the ER where Mark's grandmother was ushered into and were quickly assisted.

Once they reached the ER, Mark saw Jinyoung sitting by the row of chairs situated outside looking at his phone. Upon hearing rushing footsteps, Jinyoung inclined his head to look at the new arrivals. Once he saw Mark and Jackson, Jinyoung quickly stood up and rushed to Mark and gave him a tight hug which knocked the breath out of Mark.

Nonetheless, Mark reciprocated that hug with the strength that he could muster given the situation. "How is she?" Mark asked weakly, still at a lost looking at the blaring green neon light of the emergency room.

"Nothing yet. They've only been there for a half hour or so. During her first time in the ER, they took about 3 hours." Jinyoung answered softly, rubbing soothing circles behind Mark's back.

"Hey Mark, I think it's a good idea to sit down for a bit yeah?" Jackson murmured, hand on Mark's shoulder.

Mark whined in response but let go of Jinyoung to sit down on the chairs. He didn't want to argue at this point because all he was thinking right now was the person inside the room being treated. He looked down, placed his elbows on his knees and held his head as tightly as he could, somehow thinking that he could block out the pain he's feeling if he squeezed enough.

Gentle hands pried Mark's own hands from the sides of his head. Looking up, Mark saw Jinyoung's eyes staring at him, always so soft and gentle. Jinyoung was kneeling in front of Mark, he noticed.

"Jinyoung I-" Mark started but got choked up by the onslaught of emotions. He clammed up as tears started to rain down his face. Mark cried silently, looking at Jinyoung's soft gaze while the younger continued to hold Mark's head stroking his cheeks gently.

"Everything's gonna be okay Mark. Halmeoni is such a strong woman for a person with her age. She'll make it through this. But she needs you to be strong for her so she can fight for her life. Can you do that?" Jinyoung said gently.

"But what if she doesn't pull through? I am so scared that I'll lose her like how I lost my parents. I still need to make up to her for all those years I was away. I can't… I just can't Jinyoung." Mark choked out, nerves and anxiety filling his entire system.

"You won't lose her this way I assure you that. Do you trust me Mark?" Jinyoung answered to which Mark only nodded, still losing himself in Jinyoung's soothing gaze.

A few more minutes of Jinyoung comforting him and Mark was finally able to control his emotions. He pulled Jinyoung up from his kneeling position and made him sit by Mark's side then joined their hands, interlacing their fingers.

Sniffing, Mark murmured, "Thank you Jinyoung." At that, Jinyoung gave him a beautiful smile that soothed Mark in ways he couldn't explain. Looking up at Jackson, Mark also thanked him for helping him.

"No thanks needed Markie. Like what I said when we met right? We're besties, you and I." Jackson smiled gently. Mark can't help but feel grateful that he met these people when he came back. Now, he can't imagine how he could move forward without these new additions in his life.

A few minutes later, his A yí along with Jaebeom's parents showed up. Mark felt some regret letting go of his comfortable position with Jinyoung as they approached the others for a hug.

They also asked if there were any updates on his grandma's condition but Mark only relayed the information Jinyoung had given him earlier to which everyone just sighed at. No sense in expending more emotions that would just exhaust all of them. After that, Mark and Jinyoung returned to their position earlier by the chairs. Trying their best to carve out a world of their own, soothing each other through their unspoken feelings.

Once in a while, Nurses Hannah and Teej would come by to give them a drink or some snacks while they waited, offering gentle smiles and comforting hugs. Nearing the second hour mark, the neon sign turned off and the doors opened, pouring out a team of doctors, Jaebeom included.

All of them stood up in attention at that. "Who here is the immediate family of the patient?" A middle-aged man at the center of the group directed to the small entourage gathered in front of them, seeming like the head doctor.

Squeezing Jinyoung's hand, Mark let go and took his A yí's hand who's standing beside him. Mark bravely walked forward along with Mich. "We are, Doctor. How's my grandma?" Mark rasped, his throat suddenly dry.

The head doctor looked at the both of them and smiled gently, albeit showing exhaustion in that smile of his. "I haven't formally introduced myself but I'm Dr. Kim, head heart surgeon and cardiologist of the hospital. Good news, Lauren-ssi pushed through with the surgery. It seemed like a vein was clogged which blocked the proper flow of blood hence inducing her labored breathing. It's a blessing that she was already in the hospital when it happened otherwise the repercussions would have been more severe. As of now, she's resting and we're monitoring her condition for any abnormal signs that would show up in the next few hours or so. Once she's deemed stable, we will have her stationed again in her room. You can all rest easy now." The doctor delivered. All around the small area, delighted gasps and relieved sighs can be heard as the team of doctors smiled.

Mark squeezed his A yí's hand, conveying his relief at hearing that bit of news. "Thank you… thank you so much for saving her. She means the world to us, to me. I can't thank you enough." Mark bowed deeply to the doctors, showing his gratitude for their hard work. Once he stood up, Mark felt a warm presence by his other side as a soft hand join his, squeezing it and sharing the strength Mark needed right now to continue standing. Mark looked to his side and saw Jinyoung smiling that perfect smile of his, comforting Mark that everything will be indeed alright.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"So you guys here don't have a day-off?" Mark softly asked Jinyoung, feeding the younger a grape while they sit idly by the couch situated by the left side of the bed. A yí Mich was dozing off by Nai Lauren's side, her head resting on the bed near the elderly woman's hand. It was approximately seven hours later that Mark's grandma was deemed stable and admitted back to her old room. The doctors mentioned that the only thing they need to do right now was to wait for her to wake up.

"We do. But since the hospital's busiest time of the year is around the winter holidays, we can't exactly just go and take a break. Sometimes we're way understaffed when lots of things happen at the same time so days off are kinda pushed off for the time being. But the hospital's management does understand that we're still humans so instead of a straight eight-hour shift for us, they changed our shift schedules to a two four-hour straight shift with one and a half-hour break in between those shifts. The breaks for our meal times aren't included yet so we're thankful for that. The management also properly allocated people on their breaks so we wouldn't all go on break at the same time." Jinyoung answered, slowly chewing the grape offered to him and eventually moaning at the delicious taste of the juice. "God this grape is so delicious." He added.

Mark only stared at Jinyoung's plump lips. As if he couldn't restrain himself, he closed the distance between them until they could feel each other's breaths on their faces. "Jinyoung…" Mark whispered.

Jinyoung now noticing the change in atmosphere, slowly leaned into Mark. The temperature in the room seemed to rise as they both gazed heatedly at each other. Electricity seemed to crackle in the air as the gap between the two lessened with each passing second. "Mark…" Jinyoung whispered, that mellifluous voice fanning the flames inside of Mark right now. Igniting him with a passion to finally feel those warm lips against his, to finally taste those succulent lips of the younger's.

Just as they were about to kiss, a female voice spoke up, "I hope you too aren't planning to smooch it up right when I'm supposed to be sleeping and resting. I mean I would love for you two to do that but not in this room please. It's too unromantic for a first kiss, don't you think?"

At the sudden intrusion, the two separated quickly, putting a safe distance between them and flushing at having been caught in the act. Mark coughed, "Nai, you're awake. Are you feeling better now?" At that, he stood up and approached his grandma who's sitting up in her bed. He then sat down beside her and took her hands to caress them. They're warm, Mark thought happily. Jinyoung joined them by standing behind Mark.

"You boys should think of a better setting for that kiss of yours. Make it more memorable you know?" Lauren teased, making the two men chuckle. She truly was a character to behold. "Anyhoo, I'm still feeling tired and drowsy since I think the anesthesia hasn't completely worn off. It's night time already. Take your A yí home Mark. Her back will ache from her position. You too Jinyoung you should take some rest too." She continued.

"I'll ask for Jackson to take A yí home. I'll stay just for a bit longer in case. The doctors allowed one of us for an extended stay for today. Please don't be stubborn about this Nai. We just want to make sure nothing goes wrong okay?" Mark gently replied.

At that, Lauren humphed. "It's not like I can do anything about you staying anyways. That stubborn streak of yours did come from me after all. Anyways, you go call Jackson. I'll wake up your A yí."

"But first I need to tell you and A yí something first Nai. It's something I've been putting on hold for a long time and after today, I don't wanna keep it in any longer knowing that the future's uncertain. Is that alright?" Mark nervously said, suddenly working up the courage within himself for what he's about to do. Jinyoung gave soothing rubs behind Mark's back, always this constant presence that Mark can't get enough of.

His grandma only raised an eyebrow at Mark but nodded. They waited for Mich to completely wake up from her nap and let her do her round of questions about what Lauren's feeling right now.

"Mich calm down. I said I'm fine, just a bit tired but otherwise fine. Yi-En here has something important to tell us." Lauren uttered, patting Mich's hand gently to calm her down.

Once they were both ready, they gave Mark the signal to start by nodding. "So this last seven years of being in the States, I haven't been totally honest with you guys." Mark started, seeing both women look at each other for a moment then resuming to stare at Mark. Mark gulped at that. He looked up at Jinyoung to see him smiling gently, silently encouraging him to go on. 

Exhaling a breath he didn't notice he was holding, Mark continued. "I got into a famous movie studio but what I didn't tell you was that I was accepted as an assistant and not as the director's intern. For years, I tried my best to do everything the studio gave me as work, hoping that I could eventually have myself be given the intern position if I showed them I'm persistent and hardworking so I could work hand-in-hand with famous talented directors. But about a week before I came back here to Korea, the studio offered the intern position to newly-hired people who basically got in due to personal contacts. I was working my ass off for the past months, much more so than in previous years, since it was announced early in the year that they'd be getting interns for the directors. I thought I could make it. To finally start my dream of becoming a movie director. But it all came crumbling down after that." He paused, looking at his audience's reaction. 

Not at all surprised that all three were mirroring horrified yet heartbroken expressions. Jinyoung was now hugging him from behind, placing his head on top of Mark's. Mark can now feel the other's beating heart and oh how it soothed him despite the situation.

Taking Jinyoung's hands resting on Mark's chest into his own, he steadied himself before continuing. "I knew you were sending money to help me financially since the pay's not good to live comfortably there. But I didn't touch it most of the time, only when I was really backlogged on my bills or when my pay was delayed. To help my finances, I took on a part-time job outside the studio as a barista a few months in when I realized I couldn't live off of my pay as a studio assistant."

"Oh honey." Mich couldn't help but express her thoughts.

"It's fine A yí. You know what? I didn't expect that I'd enjoy being a barista. Surrounded by the heavenly aroma of coffee beans and the distinct chatter of hundreds of people every day. As I continued to juggle my two jobs over the years, I didn't realize that I was more and more looking forward to my barista job than the other one. Maybe it's with the working environment or maybe it's just me taking into consideration the feeling I got when I worked on each. Maybe a bit of both. But once I got A yí's call that Nai got hospitalized, I was forced to finally make a decision that I've been putting on hold for so long. Do I still stick stubbornly to that false dream of mine or do I finally admit it to myself that my dream changed along the way?" Mark paused again. Now he squeezed Jinyoung's hands with his own.

"A person who's very dear to me once said that dreams aren't supposed to be one-dimensional. That I shouldn't cling to them stubbornly when I know for myself that they're not what I wanted anymore." Mark felt Jinyoung's heart beating quickly once he uttered those words, making the former smile. 

"Which is why for the past few weeks, I've been looking at some spaces near the hospital with the help of Jackson. I want to pursue this new dream of mine along with the family I've built for myself for the past month. I'm going to start up my own cafe using the money left by my parents which I left untouched all these years. But since that's gonna take some time to build up and organize, I'll be taking some online classes for the mean time to study business management and the art of making a variety of quality coffee. I hope I didn't anger or disappoint you guys for holding out this long not sharing this aspect about me. I just wanted for things to be finalized first before sharing it with you all. I didn't want to burden you guys much more with mine." Mark finished, now feeling lighter more than ever in his entire life. It felt freeing to finally get those off his chest. Not anymore scared of facing judgment or pity because this was his family, Mark only realized as of late. No one would accept him more than his family.

Once he finished, Lauren and Mich both sobbed and pulled Mark into them for a hug. Both whispering words of encouragement, pride and love only for him. And all Mark could think of at that moment was, there's really no place like home. 

After having Jackson pick up A yí Mich to take home, Mark tucked his Nai into bed to get ready for sleep. Once he kissed her goodnight on the forehead, she spoke softly. "You will always be my strong, talented Yi-En. No matter what, your parents and I will always thank the Heavens for blessing us with your presence in our lives. You are and will always be our pride and joy. Never forget that love."

"I love you Nai. Thank you so much for everything." Mark mumbled, trying his best not to cry at having been reminded that he is and will always be loved and cherished by this awesome woman in his arms.

"Now go and share that happiness of yours with another. He deserves it for waiting this long right?" Chuckling, Mark nodded.

Once Mark closed the door to his grandma's room, he saw Jinyoung standing by the side of it, as if waiting the whole time for Mark which he probably was.

Before Jinyoung could get a word in, Mark started. "Hey. Could you come with me for a bit? If you're not busy that is."

"I'd love to more than anything else." Jinyoung smiled. Feeling brave, Mark took the younger's hand and led the way.

Mark eventually led them outside to a small garden located at the side of the hospital. It was usually where he and Jinyoung would take his grandma during their walks since Lauren loves being surrounded by the sight and smell of flowers. Once they were outside, Mark could see the light downpour of snow onto the vicinity.

"You know… I haven't properly thanked you for everything you've done for me." Mark started, facing up to look at the night sky full of clouds.

Mark can feel Jinyoung's eyes boring into him. "Thank me for what? I haven't done anything significant. It was all you." Jinyoung asked, genuinely confused at the moment.

Chuckling and squeezing the warm hand joint with his, Mark answered, "I could list hundreds of things about you to thank for. Taking care of my grandma. Laughing with me. Teasing me. Being there for me. Speaking words of encouragement and support. Offering me a love I didn't know I needed. Being the light in my otherwise dull life." Uttering those words, Mark finally faced Jinyoung.

"Those were seven things, not a hundred." Jinyoung teased yet his eyes were looking at him tenderly like always, Mark noticed.

"Park Jinyoung, you were right about many things. About me being unhappy. About my family still loving and accepting me despite all my flaws and fears. Most of all, you were right about me chasing a false dream all those years. But I've seen the light now. I know there are still some lingering issues in both of our lives currently and that the future's uncertain." Mark said.

"But still, I wanna be honest and tell you that I wanna chase and cling to this new beautiful dream of mine. He's not one-dimensional but rather very multifaceted. He's constantly changing yet the feelings I have for him is something I want to selfishly cling onto for the rest of our lives. Because no matter how much this love of mine changes or morphs into different forms or shapes, I'm sure about one thing. It's that at the end of the day, there's no one else I'd rather love and be with other than this person." Mark uttered, gazing at Jinyoung lovingly.

"I swear to God Mark if you mentioned Jackson, Jaebeom or anyone else but me I'll stab you forty times over for playing with my feelings after that beautiful speech." Jinyoung threatened, making Mark laugh heartily.

Taking Jinyoung's face in his hands, Mark pulled him closer. "It's you Jinyoung. I think it's always been you. In the span of the months we've met each other, I haven't felt anything this intense before in my life. And it's all because of you. I love you Park Jinyoung. Would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Mark confessed softly.

Seeing Jinyoung's eyes gloss over with tears, Mark can't help but smile at the sight. "I'd love to more than anything else." Jinyoung softly replied.

With that, Mark leaned into Jinyoung and kissed him onto his waiting lips. Both sighed into the kiss as if it was a long time coming, which it probably was considering everything so far.

Mark thought that kiss was perfect, much like the person he's kissing. As their lips moved languidly in sync with each other, Mark felt everything. The tenderness. The passion. The love. The heat. All of which Jinyoung had made him feel ever since meeting the kind-hearted physiotherapist.

Wrapping his arms by the younger's waist, Mark pulled Jinyoung closer, making their bodies flush at the contact and the younger clutching at Mark's shoulders. At the sudden act, Jinyoung made a squeaking sound which gave Mark the opportunity to slip his tongue in. As their kiss turned deeper, both tightened their hold on each other, greedily clutching on that precious moment they've created for themselves.

As snow continued to fall, two men whose hearts had finally connected kissed until the cold was too much for their coatless selves to endure. With swollen lips and flushed faces, they went back hand-in-hand to the person that made their meeting possible.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
December 25th

"You know I didn't think you'd actually fall for Jinyoung. I have to hand it to him. Jinyoung really got his crush." Jaebeom commented.

Mark and Jaebeom were busy decorating the place Mark got where his future café will be built for their Christmas celebration. Luckily for Mark, the place was just a few walks away from the hospital, making visits at the hospital quite convenient and not at all time-consuming. Jaebeom had been given the week off so he and Mark had been decorating the place each day for today.

Attendees would be his grandma Lauren, A yí Mich, Jackson, Jaebeom's parents, Nurses Hannah and Teej, and of course his boyfriend, Jinyoung. They would be coming in later once the two gave word that the place was ready. As for Jinyoung's family, they still currently lived in Busan so Mark and Jinyoung were planning to hopefully make a trip there in the coming weeks to celebrate and to introduce Mark as Jinyoung's boyfriend.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'got his crush' Jaebeom?" Mark confusingly asked after putting up the wall decorations. They were finally done decorating so the both of them decided to take some rest first by sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, which Mark thought was awesome when he first bought the place, before calling the others.

Jaebeom widened his eyes which Mark thought was comical. "Oh shoot! Jinyoung didn't tell you? Ahhh I'm in trouble later." Accepting his fate, Jaebeom chuckled at his slip-up.

"Might as well since the cat's out of the bag. You do know that halmeoni talked about you a lot right?" At that, Mark nodded, waiting for the rest of the story. 

"Well what you didn't know was that she kept showing your pictures too to all the staff that regularly interacted with her, Jinyoung included. So those dashing pictures of yours along with halmeoni's stories and praises, Jinyoung developed this crush for you even before he actually met you. He kept raving on and on about how he's excited to meet you and constantly asking halmeoni subtlety when you'll actually come visit. When you finally arrived last month, he kept on gushing about how you're so good-looking and how you treated your halmeoni and A yí with love and respect. He also pestered me why I didn't introduce him to you earlier when we had a connection way before halmeoni got admitted. It was adorable to see Jinyoung act that way to say the least. He never acted like that before Mark. And I'm happy to see that you guys eventually found each other." Jaebeom finished, grinning.

Hearing that, Mark can't help but feel his heart race. So Jinyoung already had some sort of feelings for him beforehand. If Mark knew about this way before he got to resolve all the things he needed to, he would have despaired that the Mark Jinyoung's in-love with was an illusion. But being more confident in himself, Mark thought that even when Jinyoung saw the cracks and inconsistencies in those stories about him, Jinyoung still kept believing that there was something in Mark for him to justify those feelings the younger had early on. And boy did that make Mark feel like the happiest that day.

"Thanks for telling me Jaebeom. I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Mark expressed his gratitude. Now, he couldn't wait to celebrate his first Christmas with his boyfriend along with his now-bigger family.

Hours later after the celebration and everyone had left to go rest and sleep for the day, Mark and Jinyoung were still in the soon-to-be café, snuggling by the fireplace to keep themselves warm from the winter chill. They were both lying on the big, comfy couch with Jinyoung's back against Mark's front.

"So a little bird told me that you had a crush on me way before we met?" Mark asked, playing with Jinyoung's fingers with his own.

Gasping, Jinyoung tried to get up but Mark was faster as he quickly straddled the younger and held his hands above Jinyoung's head, making him immobile. Seeing Jinyoung's blushing face, Mark smiled lovingly at the fine specimen in front of him.

"I just know that it's JB. I'm gonna kill him." Jinyoung threatened, looking away from Mark's face as he couldn't take the embarrassment of having his infatuation be discovered by the subject of it all.

"No, you won't. You're cute, you know that Jinyoungie? But I hope that the reasons you fell for me were different from the reasons you had for crushing on me." Mark spoke softly, freeing one hand from his hold on the younger's hands to caress Jinyoung's smooth cheek.

At that, Jinyoung faced Mark, staring at his brown doe eyes. "If you think that the reasons I love you are those past pictures of yours and over-the-top stories of halmeoni, then you don't know me at all Mark Tuan. I fell for you because you were this strong presence for your family that even though you were struggling with something, you couldn't have others helping you because of your mindset that you could handle yours alone. I fell for you because you included me every time there's something going on with your family, halmeoni-related or not."

Exhaling a shaky breath, Jinyoung continued. "I fell for you because you're this big idiot who's so unselfish, kind and passionate to make the people important to you be happy while struggling to make his happiness a reality. I thought that if I could make you see that you're deserving of the love and happiness you keep sharing to others, then I thought I could have done something good for you. What I didn't expect was you to fall for me too. I was content making you happy but you loving me was the greatest happiness you have given me and I wouldn't have it any other way." Jinyoung passionately uttered, looking at Mark blazingly as if daring him to argue.

Mark chuckled lightly. "Jinyoung. My Jinyoungie. I'm not doubting you on your love for me. I'm merely expressing that I hope your reasons for loving me and for crushing on me are vastly different. And I already believed it was the case once I heard this bit of news from Jaebeom because I know that's the kind of person you are Jinyoung. You are this soft, warm guy I grew to love over the past months for his dimpled smile, pretty eye whiskers, witty brain and snarky mouth. I know I keep repeating myself but thank you Nyoung. Thank you for being you and allowing me the honor of loving the person you are inside and out." Mark uttered softly, leaning down to kiss Jinyoung on his lips.

Jinyoung removed his hands from Mark's hold and wrapped them on the older's neck, sighing into the kiss. As sparks flew and heat rose between the two lovers, they couldn't help but think that this Christmas was the most memorable one they've had so far. Being in each other's arms, connecting themselves physically and emotionally as the cold night went on…

END


End file.
